


a tranquility that no religion can bestow

by nihonlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Horniness, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Squirting, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove
Summary: After spending a few weeks apart, Keith and Shiro reunite at the 10 Year Anniversary Gala celebrating the defeat of the Galra on Earth. The problem is, Keith's been missing his husband enough as it is, and Shiro shows up in a three piece suit. And Keith had no idea the sight of that could affect him this much.





	a tranquility that no religion can bestow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Keith is used to seeing Shiro in his uniform, no big deal, but what he isn't prepared for, is seeing Shiro in a three piece suit. 
> 
> After returning to Earth, the Paladins have to attend some kind of function and Shiro picks a three piece suit to wear and Keith is suffering. He can barely keep his hands to himself the entire night and when they finally, finally arrive home, Keith jumps him the instant they're through the door. 
> 
> "Keep your suit on and fuck me," he breathes against Shiro's mouth as he pulls them impatiently towards their bedroom. 
> 
> Basically  
> \- Naked Keith Clothed Shiro lol  
> \- bonus points if tie pulling  
> \- trans or cis Keith is fine
> 
>  
> 
> Although I wrote this fic based on the prompt above, I kind of took it to my own direction, making it be set in the future and adding some of my own kinks into the mix. I hope the OP doesn't mind because I had a lot of fun with this :).
> 
> A very special thanks goes to my sensitivity readers indecisivegaymer, mv_lit and cuddlemeaaronoppa here on AO3, and nikkutek on tumblr on writing Keith as a trans man here, as well as my new beta reader veelightwood on tumblr :D. You guys are the real MVPs! <3\. Another special thanks goes to everyone at the Sheith Empire Discord's trans-sheith tag for all the talks and encouragement!
> 
> As mentioned, Keith is trans in this fic. I refer to his bits as “hole” and “dick." I realize every trans guy is different with what terms they use for their genitalia; these were just what I chose for this particular fic/character/scenario :).
> 
> The title comes from this quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson: "Being perfectly well-dressed gives one a tranquility that no religion can bestow."

Keith hates diplomacy.

He may agree that it’s necessary. He may admit that it’s better than war. But when Keith was still a young man, he helped save the universe from an intergalactic threat and bring peace across the galaxies. What he didn’t count on at the time was that after helping to achieve peace, he would automatically be expected to help maintain it. And he’s probably the least well-suited person on former Team Voltron to do that.

Keith may be able to keep a level head now better than when he was when he was young, but diplomacy, he’s learned, is often just meaningless talk; demands masked as false politeness, and looking good so the people you’re trying to manipulate will believe what you’re saying. And Keith’s always been much too straightforward, much too blunt and honest. There’s a reason he usually leaves it to the much more competent members of the Voltron Coalition or even the inner circle of Team Voltron like Allura, Hunk, and Shiro.

But when Kolivan had insisted that Keith should be the one to attend the talks and parties on New Daibazaal, both as its Emperor’s former personal protégé in the Blade of Marmora and as the only Voltron Paladin with Galra blood running in his veins, he hadn’t been able to refuse. Not even when it meant leaving and separating from Shiro for three weeks. His husband was needed back on Earth. He was helping with the planning of the upcoming gala to celebrate the ten year anniversary of defeating the Galra on Earth, now more commonly known as Earth Liberation Day. 

And although Keith hates the talks and the speeches and the parties he has had to endure on his trip, he has to admit it hasn’t all been bad. His Mom has been by his side all throughout his visit on New Daibazaal and it’s been incredible spending time with her again. Even if it’s been during the aggravating rehearsals for the speeches of hope Keith is expected to address the public with. The two of them talk on StarSkype at least once a week, but it’s never been quite the same as getting to have her be there in person.

It’s also been good to see New Daibazaal starting to thrive as a planet, its people finally beginning to find their roots now that they have a permanent place to call home for themselves. Seeing the hope reflected in their eyes, Keith can almost think it’s worth it to put on a fake smile, clothes he probably would never otherwise wear, and recite speeches written by people much smarter and better with words than he is. 

Almost.

The real treat of his trip, though, has been the visit to New Altea on his way back to Earth, having finished the duties he had on New Daibazaal. Keith and Shiro have a home on New Altea, as do all the Paladins, but they don’t get to visit it nearly as often as they would like. Even on this visit, Keith’s been staying with Allura, Lance, and Coran at their palace instead. Staying at his and Shiro’s house  just would’ve  just felt hollow without his husband. Besides, Keith came to New Altea specifically to see and spend time with his friends before they would all return to Earth for the Gala together. Hunk’s there too, back from his own diplomatic mission of the week, and Romelle’s been popping in once in a while from her work amongst the Altean people in the cities, and it’s been incredibly wonderful to see all of them. Even though Keith’s world and circle has expanded more than he ever thought possible when he was young, nothing can quite measure up to the bond the former Team Voltron all share with one another. Their past experiences and intimate knowledge of each other have given them all something that is always going to be lacking and missing with everyone else they may meet in their lives.

Of course everyone has been busy finishing up all of their duties so they can take the next two weeks off to vacation on Earth, but Keith hasn’t really minded. He’s taken the opportunity to spend time with and properly get to know Allura and Lance’s little daughters, Amalia and Lolanai, instead. He knows he’s basically become their glorified babysitter by the second day of his visit, but the girls are such a delight that he hasn’t been able to  even be mad about it. They’re both sweet, energetic, and happy little girls who may complain about vegetables at the dinner table and occasionally try to take away each other’s toys, but also climb into Keith’s lap without fear, softly asking him for a story, and falling asleep sweetly to his lullabies when he puts them to bed.

“You know, you’re actually not half-bad at that,” Lance says one night after he and Keith are both finished with their day duties and are having a drink together, everyone else having already retired for the night.

“With what?” Keith asks, sipping his glass of Yavo, which is thankfully much better than Nunvil. It tastes a bit like fried bananas mixed with strawberry ice cream and is surprisingly strong as far as  the alcohol is concerned.

“Kid stuff,” Lance says, sipping his drink.

“Trust me, after the pretentiousness of the New Daibazaal Court, kids are surprisingly relaxing. At least they’re simple and honest about what they want,” Keith groans, running a hand through his hair. “Even if they’re your kids.”

“Hey!” Lance says, but he’s laughing. Keith smiles at him, the corner of his mouth turning up. They’ve both grown since the days of their petty squabbles and they’ve turned to something more like gentle teasing. “Seriously though, have you ever thought about it? Having kids I mean?”

Keith’s glad he wasn’t sipping  at his drink just then, because he surely would’ve choked on it and that would’ve been much harder to hide than the way his mouth goes dry and his heart takes a leap into his throat. To not let Lance see how startled he is, he quickly lowers his eyes down to look at the gentle swirling of the Yavo in his glass. He almost wants to laugh at it, at how seeing it only seems to make his sudden nerves worse. The sight of it feels almost like a joke at his expense right now; black mixing up with dark red to create something new.

“I…I don’t know,” he manages to choke out. “We haven’t really talked about it. Our lives are still so busy, and…”

“Trust me, once you have kids, people are willing to give you a bit more leeway,” Lance says, leaning back against the couch, loose-limbed and relaxed, sipping his drink again. “You have no idea how many times Allura and I have used our girls as an excuse when we just wanted a night off. Children are precious in this new era of peace, you know that. You wouldn’t believe what people are willing to forgive for the next generation to be okay.”

Keith knows this to be true, even if he doesn’t have personal experience with it. The universe lost a lot of people in bringing down the Galra Empire. Now is the time of reconstruction, that almost always tends to mean there is a need and an urge to repopulate the world. This war has been no exception, especially given its enormous proportions, and each child born in its aftermath is welcomed as a precious gift. Allowances have even been made, and more are being planned, to assist new parents and to encourage them to have as many children as possible. They’re being hailed as the unsung heroes of the modern day.

“You and Shiro have been together the longest out of all of us, and I swear you guys look more in love each time I see you,” Lance continues. “And you’ve done a lot for the universe. You could start thinking about having something for yourselves too.”

“Right now, I’d settle for just getting to see him,” Keith admits, gaze down in his drink again. He’s always more honest when he’s a bit tipsy, but years of friendship forged through battle has also left little to no room for hiding anything from his team. It’s been a long time since Keith’s been ashamed to admit how he feels to any of them, especially when it comes to Shiro.

“You could go on ahead, you know,” Lance says, voice softening in sympathy, sitting up a bit straighter. “You could ask Allura to wormhole you to Earth tomorrow and you know she’d do it. All you gotta do is ask.”

Keith shakes his head, taking another sip of Yavo. “It wouldn’t do much good. Shiro’s barely had the time to send me messages. We wouldn’t be able to spend time together even if we were on the same planet. At least here I have something to do to keep my mind off it all.”

“If you say so, man,” Lance says, shrugging. “The good news is that you’ll totally blow him away with your outfit when you  _ do  _ get to see him.”

Keith snorts. During his diplomatic visit, Kolivan had insisted he wear clothes modelled after the traditional Galra fashions from before their standard outfits became mere armor. Now that New Daibazaal is standing and the sole purpose of the Galra race is no longer to conquer and fight, they’ve been trying to revive what they can of their culture. Much of it not related to war in some way has been lost to time, but the Blades have managed to keep some records, and the old ways and traditions are slowly starting to come back. A part of that is their fashion, which for the higher-ups mostly consist of intricate, beautiful flowy robes and pants. The most expensive ones are made and designed specifically for the person to be wearing them and Keith wasn’t an exception to this. His gifted robes are a deep red with Earth constellations and the image of a lion on his back sown in with black gleaming pearls and beads, his pants underneath black as well. They’re the most luxurious and decorative pieces of clothing Keith’s ever owned, so he decided he might as well wear them for the Earth Gala as well, not willing to let them go to waste. And he has to admit that despite how unlike himself he feels in something so ornamental, he looks damn good in them.

Still, he can’t resist teasing Lance a little, so he says, “Dude, we’ll have been apart three weeks by then. Just seeing me will be enough to  _ blow  _ him away,” he says, raising a single sly eyebrow so Lance will know just what he means.

“Ew,” Lance smirks. “That was a bit too much information there, man.”

Keith shrugs, but he’s still smiling in amusement. “You brought it up.”

Still, although admitting it out loud in so many words  _ would  _ be too much information, Keith can’t deny it’s been hard being apart from Shiro, for more than one reason. Even though he and Shiro have, indeed, been together for quite a while, their passion for one another has yet to diminish and they usually don’t go more than a few days without sex unless they’re physically separated. During this trip, though, Keith’s been so busy and tired at the end of his long days that he hasn’t felt like touching himself. Not to mention that he’s never felt quite safe enough that he could bring himself to do so in someone else’s home, even if that home is literally a palace. It never feels the same without his husband either. Given that Krolia has told him that for Galra, sex is very much a way to bond with people close to them, and especially their lifemates, might explain some of that.

The point is, though, that all this lack of contact or relief has left Keith even more twitchy and agitated than he normally would be under these circumstances, feeling like there is an itch beneath his skin he can’t quite scratch. It makes him all the more eager to get back home to Shiro soon, back to their daily lives and routines, and away from all the pretenses of court life.

Unfortunately, the very next day, it turns out that won’t be possible for another week. Keith almost wants to scream and cry and claw his hair off when he finds out. Even the fact that the knowledge comes directly from his husband, whose words and presence usually work to soothe him, doesn’t help.

**_From: Takashi_ **

_ Baby, I hate to tell you this, but I think I’ll be tied up with everything right up to the last minutes before the Gala starts. I’ve been sleeping at my office. I don’t think there’s any sense in you coming home right now. _

**_From: Me_ **

_ I could come help you. _

**_From: Takashi_ **

_ That’s sweet of you, and I love you for offering. But I don’t think any of us want a repeat of the Five Year Gala Incident. _

Keith can’t help but laugh at the reminder, even if he still vaguely feels like crying, missing Shiro more than ever now that he knows he still has to wait to see him. The ache of it presses at his chest, almost crushing his lungs in with how much it weighs and hurts. After everything, even with how busy their lives are, he and Shiro are not used to and are generally uncomfortable with being apart for long periods of time. They were never very good at it in the first place but being married has made them even more inseparable.

But Keith has never wanted anything more than to ease the burdens Shiro carries on his shoulders, rather than add to them, so all he texts him in reply is:

**_From: Me_ **

_ Okay. I’ll stay here until the Gala then. _

**_From: Me_ **

_ But get some proper rest! And remember to eat, too. You’re not 23 anymore. _

**_From: Takashi_ **

_ Thanks for the reminder, baby :P. _

**_From: Takashi_ **

_ I miss you. _

That manages to bring a small, affectionate smile to Keith’s lips. The smile he only gives to his husband.

**_From: Me_ **

_ Miss you too. So much. Let’s both try to keep busy for a few more days, okay? Maybe that’ll make the time pass faster. _

Unfortunately, for Keith, that turns out to be more difficult than he first presumed. Everyone else’s work seems to only keep piling up and they are still not exactly the best company to keep Keith distracted from how much he wants to see Shiro. Apparently there are some last minute preparations for the Gala that have something to do with food and the guest list and it’s got everyone in such a tiff that  all even slightly available parties have been recruited to help out. Just not Keith, though. He tries not to be bitter when Hunk leaves New Altea early to go help on Earth with the preparations, reminding himself that it’s not a personal attack. Hunk is just better at dealing with all things food-related than he is.

Keith does his best to focus on anything he can to keep busy. Thankfully, Amalia and Lolanai continue to be well-suited for that; happy to have and keep his attention to the point that at the end of each day, Keith just collapses in bed without any thoughts in his mind, good or bad. The only problem with how much time he spends with them is that the more he does, the less Keith can seem to get Lance’s words out of his head during daytime. More and more, he finds himself searching for specific features of Lance and Allura in their girls, amazed at the way they come together as such a unique and perfect mix in each of them. What tends to follow are thoughts and ponderings on what a baby with that kind of a mix of himself and Shiro would look like. What they’d act like. Would they take more after him, or after Shiro?

Keith tries to shake off these thoughts to the best of his ability. They’re not doing him any good and they’re pointless anyway. But they always keep coming back in slightly different forms no matter how hard he tries to ignore them. He thinks about how he and Shiro, both once lonely orphan boys, have always cherished the idea of getting to have a family and how they found one in each other and the rest of their team. About how he knows Shiro would make such an amazing and doting father. About how cute tiny fingers and clothes are on small children.

It’s with these thoughts and how much he misses Shiro coursing through Keith that the day of his journey to Earth with Allura, Coran, Lance, and Romelle finally arrives. Keith flies, naturally, and Allura makes a wormhole for them to pass through. Keith lands their ship in the safe privacy of the desert, not too far from his and Shiro’s house, where their group takes refuge to shower and get ready for the Gala together.

It’s a bit strange to be there without Shiro, who will meet them at the venue, but it still feels like a weight lifted off Keith’s shoulders to be home, surrounded by familiar smells and things, and to know he’ll get to see his husband very soon. It’s enough to make him breathe slightly easier, even if time seems to crawl past him with how agonizing the waiting grows. It’s torture knowing that there are only a handful of hours before he can see Shiro again, to hold him and kiss him. Keith can barely sit still all day. The nervous energy of everyone being in a rush to get dressed, to do their hair and make-up, and in Coran’s case, to groom his moustache, doesn’t help. He can’t even jerk off in the shower to cool off a little with everyone at his house.

Still, finally, the time comes for all of them to leave for the venue, the recently renovated city hall. It’s almost sad, thinking back to the last nine galas all hosted at the Galaxy Garrison facilities in memory of the battles whose victories they are celebrating. Those events were usually a lot less formal, too, and Keith already prefers them to the night in question. At least they didn’t demand this much of his husband and friends’ time or require that they all dress up and make good impressions. This particular Gala will even be televised universe-wide for everyone in the Voltron Coalition to watch, since the number of guests who are actually allowed in is low and mostly consisting of people who actually were there to fight for Earth or are just very important Coalition members in relation to Earth specifically.

In the back of the limo they were sent to drive them to the Gala, everyone talks excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming night, taking a few selfies together in their fancy outfits. They rope Keith into a few as well and he humors them since Lance’s so proud of the work he did on Keith’s hair. For the most part, they leave him alone though, clearly sensing that’s what he wants for the moment. Keith’s grateful for that at least. He counts the minutes to their arrival, admiring the stars and the city lights to keep busy.

As they get closer to the venue, though, he can no longer deny himself and takes out his phone to send Shiro a message.

**_From: Me_ **

_ We’ll be there in ten. _

Shiro’s reply is prompt.

**_From: Takashi_ **

_ I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby. Pidge and Hunk are here too. Can’t wait to see you. _

Keith can’t help the smile that breaks on his face, his cheeks growing a bit warm and his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he types. Shiro still has the ability to make him feel like that starry-eyed cadet he was when they first met, hopeless as Keith’s infatuation had seemed at the time, and how much it has grown since then.

**_From: Me_ **

_ Me neither. See you soon. _

The last minutes of the drive feel even slower and more agonizingly frustrating. Keith can’t help the way he keeps fidgeting, desperate to get moving already, to release his nervous energy, to make the car go even a slight bit faster. He’s just about ready to start tearing out the red ribbon that Lance insisted on spending half an hour braiding into his long hair when the limo finally,  _ finally  _ parks in front of the wide stone chairs leading up to the city hall.

“I’m gonna go ahead,” he says as soon as the car stops, and steps out on the sidewalk so fast no one even has time to say anything to stop him. Not that he would let them stop him  even if they tried. Keith may be embarrassing himself right now with how obvious he’s being, but he doesn’t care. Shiro is so close by and he wants to have at least a small moment of relative privacy with him before the formalities begin and they will have to be dutiful again, wearing the masks of the mighty and heroic Paladins of Voltron.

He barely has the mind to remember to hold up the long hem of his robe just so he doesn’t accidentally trip on it or damage it before he speeds to a run with all his power, making his way up the stairs and to the massive city hall doors.

And there, behind two sets of doors, Keith finally comes into view of that form he loves more than anything else in the universe. Shiro’s turned to his side from Keith, talking to Pidge and Hunk, who are wearing a pretty green dress and a sleek yellow suit, respectively, but when he hears the doors open and close, he turns to look at the source of the sound over his shoulder. As soon as his eyes meet Keith’s from across the room, a joyous, warm smile overtakes his face, and he hurriedly turns around properly.

And as he does, Keith freezes in his spot. He’s pretty certain that his heart stops for a minute, and definitely sure that he doesn’t breathe at all for a few seconds.

Because Shiro is dressed in the most form-fitting, incredible-looking three piece suit that Keith has ever seen. It’s bluish grey in tone, bringing out the steel in Shiro’s eyes, complete with a vest of the same color and a sleek black tie. The suit brings out his wide shoulders and small waist and strong arms and legs in a magnificent manner, and Keith could swear that his mouth is somehow both dry and salivating at the same time as he gazes upon his husband in such an outfit. Especially after having been gone from him for so long, deprived of the sight of him to the point of desperation and aching.

“Keith!” Shiro beams at him, stepping over in a few quick strides. Which is just as well because Keith still can’t seem to be able to move an inch. He almost can’t hold back a full-body shiver when Shiro wraps gentle arms around his waist and gives him a small kiss in greeting. He smells so good. Keith almost doesn’t care that Pidge and Hunk are there, wanting more than just a little peck, wanting to suck Shiro’s tongue into his mouth and run his hands all over what he can now feel is a very fine, sleek suit, but Shiro’s kind eyes have him pinned in place.

“I’m so glad you’re home, baby,” Shiro says, sounding a little breathless, looking him up and down like he can’t get enough of the sight of him. Keith knows the feeling. “You look amazing.”

“Y-you too,” Keith somehow manages to choke out. “I don’t think…I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you in a suit before.”

It’s true, and it’s almost strange to realize. For their wedding almost seven years ago, the two of them had worn their Paladin armor because their union had been for the universe as much as it had been for Keith and Shiro. They’d gotten married right after the war had finally ended, but when there was still much to do to maintain the fragile peace and rebuild the remains of the broken universe. The wedding of the two Paladin leaders had been a big deal, broadcast to all of the universe and with hundreds of guests present at the ceremony. Their wedding had represented the beginning of a new era, a light of hope amongst all the mourning, and much more of a spectacle than either Keith or Shiro had personally wanted.

And for their own private ceremony in their little garden before the official one, held between just their closest friends and family, Shiro had worn a traditional men’s wedding kimono.

They’d worn their armor again for Allura and Lance’s wedding, and for most of the formal events before now Shiro has worn his Garrison uniform, complete with his highest ranking medals. He has a few pinned to his suit now, too, Keith realizes. The suit that must be brand new because Keith has never seen him wear it or any other suit of this type before, in all the years he’s known Shiro.

He’s not sure now if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. The only thing he knows is that the mere sight of it makes his skin tingle and the space between his legs grow wet, and that he wants to climb his husband like a tree. Right now.

“Yeah,” Shiro says, his cheeks turning pink, rubbing the back of his head with his flesh hand in that familiar way he has whenever he’s embarrassed. “Everyone insisted on it, since this is a formal event. I wondered if the suit should be black, you know, to keep to the theme, but the tailor said my hair would work better with lighter shades, so…”

Keith is barely able to listen, completely distracted by the way he can clearly see Shiro’s biceps move inside the sleeves of his suit, the way his shoulders roll as he shifts in place. He kind of wants to bite him where his muscles stand out the most, just to see if he could still feel Shiro’s shape through the suit. And possibly to feel how the suit would feel between his teeth. And that’s probably weird, but as usual, Keith just stags that up to being Galra. Maybe being on New Daibazaal has made him adopt some sort of heightened Galra mindset.  

Before he can ask Shiro what he thinks of that particular idea, though, Keith’s train of thought is interrupted by Pidge’s “Hey, Keith!” and “You look snapping! I guess the Galra do know something about clothes after all,” as she and Hunk approach him and Shiro with warm greetings and familiar hugs.

Keith just about has the time to compliment Pidge’s dress right back at her before the rest of their friends arrive, and then everything becomes a flurry of reunions, hugs and compliments to the point that Keith almost forgets the heat between his legs. It lasts for about ten minutes before they are all finally called to the main room to begin the celebrations properly. That’s when Shiro offers Keith his flesh arm, and Keith gets to actually  _ feel _ the way his strong biceps bulge through the sleek material of the suit. It’s not quite same as biting  to the material, but it’s enough to make Keith’s knees feel a bit weak and like he would love nothing more than to have Shiro between them.

He fights the urge to both stare at his husband and to ask him to meet him in a bathroom. It’s only the knowledge that the whole universe is watching and the media is present, their cameras ever following their every move, that stops him. Keith’s not eager to have any sex scandals plastered all over the news tomorrow.

The Gala is just as tedious and horrible as Keith predicted, filled with boring speeches and looking good for the press in the sparkling and admittedly beautifully decorated city hall ballroom. It’s made even worse by the fact that he has to practically sit on his hands to keep them off Shiro with the way they’re itching to touch him and be touched by him in return. The only silver lining in the event is that Keith is seated in a table filled with people he knows and loves, and although they have to keep up appearances that they’re the mature, heroic individuals who once saved the universe, he can at least get enjoyable conversations out of the night as he properly catches up with everyone.

He and Shiro talk in soft tones amongst each other too, discussing everything each of them has missed in the other’s absence.

“I watched as much of all your events as I could,” Shiro admits, placing a warm hand on Keith’s thigh that makes his mouth go dry and his hole grow wet. “You were very impressive. I was so proud.”

“It was mostly due to the lady who wrote all my speeches,” Keith says with an attempt at a smile, taking a sip of his drink to try to clear his head.

“Still. You speak with such conviction every time, Keith. It makes people want to follow you, to place their trust in you. You should have more faith in yourself.”

“Well,” Keith turns to smile at his husband, covering his hand with his own. “I learnt that from the best.”

Shiro smiles in return at him and proceeds to lean in to give Keith a quick, sweet kiss. Keith receives him eagerly, desperate for any sort of touch and contact, even if all he still wants is to just climb on his lap and bury his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. Thankfully, before he can get distracted enough by the heat beneath his skin to actually do that, damn the consequences, Shiro pulls back, not letting anything escalate beyond what they just did. Keith almost whines as Shiro’s lips leave his, but it helps to see that his husband is not as unaffected by the contact as he would like people to think either. He can hear and see that Shiro’s breathing has quickened and deepened, as well as tell that his cheeks are flushed and eyes dilated even from such an innocent little kiss. Keith licks his lips a little, chasing the taste of Shiro on them, and enjoys the way it makes Shiro’s breath catch in his throat, the way he’s forced to swallow hard.

“Something on your mind?” Keith teases quietly, though he’s almost certain that if Shiro’s arousal is this obvious to him, his own is equally obvious to Shiro. They know each other too well after all their shared years and have learned to read each other’s cues, especially on these types of matters.

Shiro clears his throat forcibly into his fist. “Just that…that it probably didn’t hurt how amazing you always looked at those events when it came to convincing people. How amazing you look  _ now _ ,” he breathes, looking at Keith with such reverence shining in his eyes that Keith can’t help but blush a little, both turned on and just pleased.

“Thanks,” he says. “I said it before, but you look really, really good too. I can’t believe I’ve missed out on seeing you in a suit for so long.”

Shiro’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, but he’s smiling as he shifts his hand on Keith’s thigh, turning it over so he can take Keith’s hand into his grasp. He brings both hands up to his lips so he can place a kiss on Keith’s hand that is far too chivalrous for the burning spark he can see in Shiro’s eyes.

“I’m sure no one could take their eyes off you at those events,” Shiro murmurs into the back of Keith’s hand, creating soft vibrations that send shivers down Keith’s spine. “Did anyone try to flirt with you?”

“The Galra mate for life, remember?” Keith smirks to mask the flutters in the pit of his stomach. “And they actually respect and cherish those types of bonds. Everyone in the universe knows I’m yours, Takashi. No one would ever even dare to try anything. They know they would never stand a chance.”

“Good,” Shiro says, and seeing the spark in his eyes ignite to a proper flame has Keith’s mouth growing dry. “Then they know what’s good for them.”

His low voice and the fire in his eyes are almost too much for Keith, making heat pool down at the pit of his stomach and his hole grow wetter, his skin tingling all over and burning where Shiro kissed his hand. It’s so much that he almost seriously considers asking Shiro to meet him at the bathroom after all.

This time that train of thought is interrupted by the arrival of their formal dinner. And Keith swears he still will never understand the purpose of eating multiple very small meals instead of just one big one at these events. Perhaps then these dinners wouldn’t need so much preparation and planning either.

The night continues much in this vein, with light discussion and weirdly small, if tasty, meal portions. Even the slightest touch of Shiro’s hand on Keith’s own or on his knee keeps feeling like torture, and Keith feels the warmth of his palms on his skin like they’re burning. He has to fight shivers all night as Shiro talks to him in a lowered voice, constantly eyeing him up and down in his outfit. It’s good to know Keith is not the only one suffering, but knowing Shiro wants him just as much as Keith wants him is making holding out and not just jumping on his husband almost unbearable.

They and the rest of the Paladins give out interviews for the curious media parties, eat their dessert and give a few speeches. Thankfully Keith doesn’t have to make one, and he can just admire Shiro and listen to everyone else who makes them. He pays attention to those that his nearest and dearest give, but tunes out the rest, growing more and more numb with boredom and horniness by the minute. He keeps glancing at the clock, counting the minutes to when it’ll be appropriate for him and Shiro to leave already. He knows they’re the guests of honor, but he’s been through enough of  all  this pandering to the people to last him for at least a year already. He was made for battle, not  for prancing. He’s tired of waiting around for the things he wants, tired of counting time. He helped save the universe. You’d think that would be enough to allow him some alone time with his husband.

He’s just about to yawn for the third time in the last fifteen minutes when Shiro glances down at his watch and says, “I think it’s time we call it a night.”

Keith could kiss him, he’s so grateful. Especially when Shiro stands up and Keith gets another full-body view of him in his well-fitting suit.

Allura smiles knowingly at them, stunning as always in her sparkling white dress. “We understand. We’ll give everyone your regards.”

Despite his urgency to get out of the place and back to the privacy of his and Shiro’s home, Keith doesn’t rush through the goodbyes with their friends. They all make plans to meet up later in the week in a more fun and relaxed setting, exchange hugs and kisses and goodnights. It’s all very tender and caring and something young Keith could never have dreamed about for himself. Even the eyebrow wiggle accompanied by a very sly smile Lance gives him isn’t enough to quell the warm feeling he carries in his heart for all of them.

Keith and Shiro head down to the same limo that took Keith and the others to the venue earlier. Everyone else agreed to let the two of them have it take them home because regular cabs don’t generally drive into the middle of the desert. Keith is beyond grateful, especially when as soon as they get inside, he can press the button to make the soundproof wall rise between the backseat and the driver in the front. And then he doesn’t hesitate any longer. He’s done waiting.

Before Shiro can so much as get a word in, Keith grabs a forceful hold of his tie and yanks him down for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and shoulders. He finally has his husband alone, and he intends to make the most of it. Keith practically devours Shiro’s mouth and climbs into his lap for more access like he’s wanted to do all night, running his hands across the fine material of his suit, feeling Shiro’s firm muscles and strong shoulders beneath it.

Shiro responds to him eagerly, sucking on Keith’s tongue and wrapping his arms around his waist before lowering down to squeeze one firm cheek. Keith groans into his mouth, grinding down on Shiro’s hardening cock in his pants, his breathing growing harsh and raspy as he does. He can feel his hole growing hot and moist and hungry in his own pants as drool begins to gather in his mouth from the thought of finally,  _ finally  _ getting to have Shiro inside of him again after all this time.

“Keith,” Shiro suddenly mumbles against his lips between their kisses. “Keith, wait.”

Keith stops immediately, backing off slightly to put a bit of distance between their bodies. Their deep kisses leave behind a trail of drool between their mouths, but he doesn’t care. Not if Shiro’s uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” he asks, searching Shiro’s face for any signs of what might be wrong.

“It’s not that, nothing’s wrong,” Shiro reassures him, raising his big hands to gently stroke Keith’s back, his eyes meeting Keith’s head-on. His pupils have almost swallowed his irises with their blackness, and his face is flushed again, right up to his ears in that way that Keith loves. He’s breathing hard and Keith can still feel his hot hardness through the fabric of his pants. “But are we really doing this here? In the back of a limo?”

Keith groans, and it comes out more like a whine, leaning down to bury his head against Shiro’s shoulder, letting his body sag and grow loose in Shiro’s arms. He’s got a point. The very reason Keith held back this long was to avoid any unnecessary attention to their sex lives.

“Sorry,” he murmurs against the fabric of Shiro’s suit jacket. “But just…I missed you so much. And then the sight of you in that  _ suit _ …”

“You liked it that much, huh?” Shiro chuckles into his ear, making another shiver run down Keith’s spine. He can feel his hole pulsing in his pants, desperate to be filled. “I missed you too, baby. And trust me, the sight of you in those robes hasn’t been easy on me either. Tonight or when I was watching all the broadcasts.”

“Yeah?” Keith murmurs, smirking into Shiro’s shoulder. “Did that turn you on? Seeing me wearing this?”

“You have  _ no  _ idea,” Shiro says. “You look so regal, so well-put together. And the way you would speak to the masses, entrancing everyone…how could I resist you any more than they did?”

“Takashi…” Keith sighs, shifting so he can rest his forehead against Shiro’s, so close to him that he can barely see Shiro’s eyes, their heavy warm breaths mixing together. “I want you so bad.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro murmurs, leaning in to give him a small kiss, running his flesh hand down Keith’s back to drag it across his thigh as if to brand him, to tease him. Keith can barely keep his breath from hitching as his underwear grow even wetter. “But just hang in tight. Just until we’re back home, okay? Then I’ll give you what you want, all you want.”

“All I want, huh?” Keith smirks, moving his hips so he grinds against Shiro again. He’s still rock hard, and Keith enjoys the way his breath hitches at the movement, at his touch. “I kinda like the sound of that.”

“Be good, baby,” Shiro says, adding a playfully serious and deep edge to his voice. “Or I won’t hold onto my end of the bargain there.”

“What does that entail, exactly, sir?” Keith says, equally playful as he moves to properly wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck, intimate and almost romantic. “Should I not kiss you?” he leans down, and gives Shiro’s lips a gentle peck. “Should I not hold you?” he tightens his arms around Shiro’s neck, keeping him steady. “Should I get off your lap?” he prepares to slide off, but Shiro’s arms catch around his waist, holding him still.

“You’ll do no such thing,” he says. “You can kiss me. But clothes stay on. And no touching below the waist.”

“As you wish, sir,” Keith smirks, and leans down to kiss Shiro again.

…

As eager as Keith is to get to the part of the night he’s been looking forward to for weeks, the rest of their ride home passes well enough for him. He and Shiro make out heatedly in the back of the limo all throughout the journey, running hands across each other’s backs and shoulders, fingers through each other’s hair and across faces. Shiro’s pulled his hair loose, putting the ribbon from Keith’s hair into his pocket like a trophy. Keith relishes in all of it, honestly, enjoying the closeness he and Shiro can finally share between themselves. After all, he’s missed all of his husband while he’s been away, not just the sex, and it’s a relief in itself just to be able to touch him and kiss him again like he’s been wanting to for so long.

Besides, as much as people have accused him of impatience in the past, Keith can actually wait on having things he wants for quite a long time. He waited for Shiro for years, and the reward was all the sweeter for it. It tends to be the same when it comes to sex with Shiro, and Keith knows Shiro knows he sometimes likes being teased, likes being made to wait a little and have the pleasure be all the greater for it when he finally gets to receive it. It’s worked its way into their sex lives more than once, and Keith tries to take the waiting he must do this time around from that same perspective. As much as it feels like there is a fire about to burst inside of him, as much as he’s leaking into his underwear and whining into Shiro’s mouth, as much as Shiro’s hardness tempts him with its hot press against his leg and stomach, as sweet as Shiro’s hands are on him, he can wait for him now too. After all, Shiro promised him he’d get his dues, and Shiro’s never lied to him.

When the car finally parks next to their house, though, much like at the city hall, Keith doesn’t hesitate to practically run out of the backseat. He drags Shiro with him too, barely giving him time to thank the limo driver for their ride home. Keith’s done being polite and patient for the night. He’s home, he’s got his husband with him. He’s been playing the good little toy soldier for long enough. He’s wet and aching between his legs, his heart beating a mile a minute and there is a pool of heat in the pit of his stomach. He deserves his reward  _ now _ .

Keith licks his lips as he fumbles with his keys, feeling almost dizzy with the heat and arousal thrumming beneath his skin so vividly. He lives for this kind of a rush, where he doesn’t even have to think, he just has to  _ do _ , and his body and instincts will take care of the rest. Is it any wonder that once he finally got to experience sex with Shiro, he hasn’t been able to get enough? That no one else could ever compare? Especially now, with Shiro pressed warm and firm against his back, his mouth almost biting a teasing, hot kiss at the back of where Keith’s neck meets his shoulder that makes his knees grow weak and leaves him unable to keep from letting out a whine from the back of his throat. It has Keith working on the keys faster, finally finding the right one and turning it in the lock at a record pace.

As soon as the door slides open before them, Shiro shocks Keith by grabbing  him across the chest and waist with one arm and the back of the knees with the other, picking him up like he weighs nothing, and effortlessly carrying him inside just like that. Keith barely has time to so much as let out a surprised yelp before he’s being turned around and pressed against the inside of the front door. And then Shiro’s mouth is on his, deeper than ever before, hurried, sloppy and passionate in the way he kisses him,  _ still  _ holding Keith up against their door with his own weight. It’s just about the hottest thing Keith’s ever experienced.

He’s quick to respond to Shiro’s kisses, wrapping his arms tight around Shiro’s neck and his legs around Shiro’s waist. Keith uses his position to his advantage to begin grinding against Shiro’s cock, still hot and hard in his smooth suit pants that make sliding against him all the easier, desperate to get closer and closer and  _ closer  _ to him. There is so much less finesse to the way they kiss now than there was in the car, both of them finally at their end point, boiling over like erupting volcanoes. Keith doesn’t mind, doesn’t  _ care _ . All he cares about is Shiro and the way his kisses finally give him a way to showcase that fire that has been shimmering in his eyes all night whenever he’s looked at Keith. It still sometimes comes as a shock to realize that Shiro wants him just as much as Keith wants Shiro, and every time he gets reminded, it makes him all the more in love with and wanting for his husband. And now, finally,  _ finally _ , he can have what he’s been wanting, and give Shiro what he wants in return.

As if reading his mind, Shiro slowly starts to loosen the hold his human hand has on Keith’s chest, leaving the job of holding Keith up to his prosthetic. Almost questioning, teasing, tickling, he slowly begins to slide the flesh hand down Keith’s body, sending shivers down Keith’s spine with each slide of his fingers. It makes him squirm, but he also knows that by doing it this way, Shiro is giving him the opportunity to tell him no, to tell him to stop if he wants to. Shiro is always so gentle with him, even when he’s being rough, and Keith loves him so much for that. Although at times, when Keith has no intention of denying him anything, it also can be a real tease.

At long last, Shiro’s hand reaches the hemline of Keith’s pants, and he removes his lips from Keith’s. He presses their foreheads together, looking deeply and intimately into Keith’s eyes, giving Keith the perfect opportunity to stare into the dark voids of his overblown pupils. Keith practically pants into Shiro’s mouth, but manages to give him a small nod as the final act of permission Shiro requires. As soon as he gives it though, Shiro doesn’t hesitate anymore, and slips his hand down to Keith’s hole. Keith can’t hold back the gasp, can’t help the way his back arches as Shiro’s familiar calloused fingers finally slide against his folds.

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro groans against his mouth, sounding almost pained. “You’re so wet.”

“Only for you,” Keith pants out, feeling almost tortured by how good it feels to have Shiro finally touch him. “Fuck me, Takashi.”

Shiro leans in to kiss him again, and as his mouth moves against Keith’s, intimate and deep, his tongue against Keith’s, his fingers begin to circle around Keith’s folds. Keith can barely focus on kissing Shiro back, unable to do much else than whine. He’s so turned on, his hole pulses and hurts, small tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes, and yet Shiro  _ still  _ won’t give him exactly what he wants, torturing him with his gentle touches.

“Just put them inside already!” Keith groans, breaking their kiss. “You’re ruining my underwear.”

“Can I take these clothes off you then?” Shiro asks, voice husky and deep with arousal, eyes blazing and betraying the calm, unaffected façade he’s putting on. “Ever since I saw them on you, all I’ve been able to think about is ripping them off you.”

Keith’s whole body seems to tingle with the idea of that, heat surging through his whole being. He swallows hard around the dryness of his throat. He knows he should say no. The clothes were a gift from Kolivan and they were expensive. He should respect them more than this. But he can’t quite bring himself to say no either, not when Shiro seems so eager and when Keith can’t seem to get the idea out of his head now, in the way it circles around his mind on a heated, aroused loop.

“Okay,” he finally manages to say. “On one condition.”

“Anything, baby, I told you before,” Shiro says.

“You keep the suit on while you fuck me.”

Shiro smirks, but there is a warm edge to it that makes Keith’s cheeks heat up. “Deal.”

He doesn’t say anything more. He quickly settles Keith down on his feet, releasing his prosthetic arm to the task of, indeed, ripping Keith’s robes off him with all his might, without any finesse or grace. It’s almost savage, especially added to the way he still keeps his flesh hand moving against Keith’s hole. It’s enough to make Keith’s breath come out fast and hard, his knees growing weak as his clothes slowly leave his body bare one by one in  the favor of falling down around him and Shiro on their floor.

“This is only for me,” Shiro moves to murmur against Keith’s ear, placing small kisses down the side of his face and neck as he keeps removing his clothes and touching his hole. “Everyone else gets to see you in these fine clothes. But only I get to see what’s beneath them.”

“Only you, Takashi,” Keith sighs, leaning up to kiss Shiro’s throat too. “I’ve never wanted anyone else. It’s always just been you.”

Shiro hums, latching properly onto Keith’s neck with a mix of lips and teeth as he finally gets to pulling off Keith’s pants, letting them fall down around his ankles. Keith cries out as Shiro begins to suck what will probably become a very prominent hickey into the juncture of his throat, all the while finally working his fingers deeper inside of Keith, shifting his hand a little to massage and flick Keith’s dick with his thumb. At that point, Keith can’t even manage to make proper sounds anymore, only able to stand at all with the help of Shiro’s prosthetic arm holding him up. His breaths come out as small, hitched, high sounds, slowly growing louder and louder as Shiro keeps toying with him, erratic and almost pained in the way they sound.

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro murmurs into his neck, gently kissing the place he was just sucking, before proceeding down to make another one just like it. “Let me take care of you.”

Keith is helpless to do anything but pull him closer, clutching at the smooth fabric of Shiro’s suit at his back with his nails, biting down on Shiro’s neck as he keeps breathing out hard and fast. Shiro keeps working him all the while, holding him with one hand and jerking him with the other, faster and faster, hitting all of Keith’s weak spots until something coils, pools and releases inside of him, shattering in his stomach in a burst of fireworks. He muffles his groan, biting into the fabric of Shiro’s shoulder as he finally, finally comes undone.

In the aftermath, Keith really is no longer able to hold himself upright, his legs feeling like jelly underneath him. He would almost certainly have collapsed if not for Shiro holding him up, whispering soothing affections into his ear all the while as Keith slowly comes down from his high, his breathing starting to even out, his whole body feeling overheated and tingling. But it also feels good to be cherished and cared for like this, being treated like something precious and wonderful.

Still, even as he’s still recovering from that first mind-shattering orgasm, Keith also can’t deny that the pool of heat in the pit of his belly hasn’t quite gone away yet. The sharpest edge of his arousal has been smoothed, yes, but Keith knows he’s not nearly satisfied yet. It’s been weeks; he’s pent up and it’s not like he has ever quite been content with coming just once when they go at it, once he got a taste of sex with Shiro. Not to mention that he’s still only gotten Shiro’s fingers. After all this time apart, Keith wants something more from him. Something bigger and thicker and better.

Thankfully, Shiro knows him well enough to know that without words, because the next thing Keith knows is Shiro is lifting him up in his arms again, completely naked and his thighs slick and shining against Shiro’s still completely clothed form. Though he can’t deny that he doesn’t enjoy the way the fabric of Shiro’s suit feels against his overheated skin, cool and smooth and pleasant.

“Let’s go to bed, baby,” Shiro says, already beginning to walk towards their staircase. “Don’t think we’re done yet.”

“We’re  _ definitely  _ not,” Keith says, reaching down to tease at the hemline of Shiro’s pants with his hand, brushing his cock with the tips of his fingers, his touch light and teasing. But he also can’t deny the way just grazing the hot hardness is enough to make him shiver and swallow hard.

“Don’t tease me now,” Shiro groans, voice low and raspy, and Keith can feel the chills running through Shiro’s body with each light touch as well. “I might drop you.”

“You won’t,” Keith smiles, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

And indeed, Shiro doesn’t, and instead just makes his way up the stairs to their bedroom with Keith in his arms. He sets Keith down gently on their bed, quickly moving to turn on the bedside table lamp in the dimness of the room, before climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, almost romantically. He proceeds to run his fingers across Keith’s naked body, light and ticklish and teasing.

“You already got me off,” Keith groans, breaking off their kiss, glaring up at Shiro. “Why do you still tease? Just do it already!”

“Patience, baby,” Shiro says, moving down to press a kiss to the middle of his chest. “You’d think taking the edge off would have given you some.”

“I haven’t had you in over four weeks,” Keith groans, shivers running through his spine as Shiro moves over to latch his mouth onto his right nipple, kissing a trail there, making up to the left one with his flesh fingers, squeezing the nub gently between them. “I want you, Takashi.”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro says, a gentle mirth in his tone. The way his words vibrate against Keith’s nipple makes him break out in full-body shivers. “You still want me to keep the suit on?”

“Please,” Keith croaks.

Shiro nods against his chest, moving his prosthetic hand down to begin working on his belt. Before he can start, though, Keith moves to slowly sit up so he doesn’t hit Shiro in the head, before swatting Shiro’s hand away from his waistline.

“Let me,” he says, moving to slide the belt open and then off, before proceeding to open up the zipper of Shiro’s pants a little. He pulls them and Shiro’s underwear down just enough that he can release Shiro’s cock without causing any chafing or pain. As it slips out from its confinement, Keith takes a moment to appreciate the familiar beauty of Shiro’s length, thick, uncut, and hard before him. No matter how many times he gets to see it, taste it, have it, he can never get enough. Keith’s mouth begins to water as he looks at it, flushed and standing proud just for him, and can’t resist the urge to give the head  of it  a greedy little lick, tonguing off the  little pearl of precome at the tip of it.

“ _ Fuck _ , Keith,” Shiro gasps out.

Keith smirks up at his husband, mouth still pressed against Shiro’s cock in an imitation of a kiss, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes in a way that he knows drives Shiro crazy.

“I’ll blow you later,” he promises, before moving to lie down on his back again, holding his arms open for Shiro as an invitation. “Now come here.”

Shiro grins at him then, leaning over and kissing him once more. “As you wish,” he says, caressing Keith’s shoulders and neck with his flesh hand gently, almost like a massage. “You want me to get a condom?”

And suddenly, Keith can’t catch his breath, the question ringing in his ears like a mantra. He’s just about ready to swallow his own tongue with how speechless and frozen Shiro’s words leave him. And it’s strange because it’s not like it is anything new or out of the ordinary. Shiro always asks when they do this. Keith has been on the Altean birth control chip for as long as he’s been on the Altean-equivalent-of-T capsule that regularly gives him his hormones, just in case. Technically Shiro doesn’t ever  _ have  _ to wear a condom. He only ever does because they make it easier for them to clean up in the aftermath.

But for some reason, for the first time, Keith is almost vibrating with the desire to not have any sort of birth control between them preventing Shiro’s seed from possibly catching and beginning to grow into a new life inside of Keith’s belly. Maybe it’s all the time he’s been spending with Amalia and Lolanai, or the way he’s been apart from Shiro, or just the affectionate and caring way Shiro’s looking at him now, but suddenly there is another kind of burning in his gut, a desire he hadn’t quite realized he had until now, and he has to swallow hard to keep it down.

But because Shiro is still waiting for an answer, Keith manages a soft, “No,” even as he can feel his cheeks burning.

And of course, Shiro notices, moving his hand to cradle Keith’s face gently. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, and looks Shiro in the eye, trying to showcase his determination. Whatever new desires may be stirring up in him now, they in no way diminish how much he wants Shiro inside him right now. Honestly, they only seem to add to it, shimmering like embers of yearning inside of him. “Come on.”

Shiro seems to search his eyes for a moment longer for any hesitation, any ounce of doubt, but when he finds only lust, he slowly begins to adjust himself so he’s placed right at Keith’s entrance. He gives Keith one last meaningful, searching look, gently caressing his folds with the fingers holding his cock in place, and then slowly begins to push inside.

It punches Keith’s breath out of his lungs, and Shiro rushes to catch it with his mouth, gently moving further inside of him at the same time. Keith lifts his legs to wrap around Shiro’s waist, once again enjoying the way the fabric of his suit feels smooth and cool beneath his legs and feet, even if it makes it a bit harder to get a good grip around him. He even likes the roughness of the front of the suit on his parts. Shiro pushes himself completely inside, and for a while, he just stays there, continuing to finger Keith’s folds all the while, gently, and occasionally flicking his dick.

“Fuck, Keith,” he groans against Keith’s mouth. “It’s so warm inside of you. So wet. God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Keith says, leaning up to give Shiro a gentle kiss, before grabbing the back of his head to hold Shiro’s gaze on his, eyes determined and blazing. “Give it to me, Takashi,” he says, voice low with conviction. “Keep your promise. Give me all you’ve got.”

And there it is. That wild fire in Shiro’s eyes. Before Keith has the proper chance to relish in it, though, Shiro moves to slip almost entirely out of him and then immediately thrusts back in. Keith’s back arches, and he lets out a low groan, pulling Shiro down for a kiss. Shiro doesn’t let that stop his new pace, his thrusts growing harder and faster with each roll of his hips as he sucks on Keith’s bottom lip almost painfully. Keith claws at his back with his fingers, with his toes, moving his own hips to meet Shiro’s movements, head growing fuzzy with the pleasure of it.

“Takashi…!” he cries as Shiro breaks off their kiss to suck another bruise just below Keith’s jaw. “I love you, I love you, I love you! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck  _ me _ …!”

Shiro seems only too happy to comply, his thrusts growing even faster and more powerful as he also moves to massage Keith’s dick and folds with his fingers again. It’s erratic and wild and crazy and Keith  _ loves  _ it. He can never get enough of Shiro like this, so completely out of control and losing himself in pleasure and in Keith. It’s so far removed from the public persona he puts on, this side of him that only Keith ever gets to see, gets to experience. This is the side of Shiro that is just for him and him alone, just like Keith, himself, will only bare this side of himself to Shiro.

Shiro keeps sucking deep bruises all over Keith’s neck and collar, occasionally pausing to kiss him on the mouth. Keith returns them with his own on Shiro’s jaw, even as they both lose themselves to the pleasure of their act, their breaths coming out hard and fast. Shiro keeps hitting Keith where he likes it the best, somewhere incredibly deep inside of him, and suddenly Keith can’t shake the image that Shiro’s hitting his cervix, about to release his seed into his womb. The thought sends him gasping even more, wanting to get Shiro deeper and deeper and  _ deeper  _ until it takes and Keith grows round with their child. He meets Shiro’s thrusts even more frantically and eagerly, almost crying with how much he suddenly aches and craves for just that.

“Takashi, Takashi, you’re so good, you’re fucking me so good!” he cries into Shiro’s shoulder as Shiro pleasures his dick to the point that it’s almost painful, all the while hitting those deep, unknown places inside of Keith with his cock. “Give it to me, give me all of it! I want your seed!” he cries, and as he moves his mouth, he can feel longer fangs grazing his lips. It barely registers in the moment. “Give me your baby! Fuck your baby into me!”

He can barely hear the way Shiro’s breath catches in his throat, can only feel the way Shiro thrusts even deeper, further into him, harder and faster than ever, the movement of his hand on Keith’s dick meeting up the same pace. His prosthetic hand moves to pinch Keith’s nipples so hard that Keith can’t help but cry out and arch his back. The pleasure of it all together is overwhelming, washing over him and enclosing him inside like a wave, and Keith can’t take it anymore. He comes and comes and  _ comes _ , only vaguely aware of the way he’s soaking Shiro’s cock and hand and their sheets, or the way Shiro releases inside of him, equally warm and wet. All Keith knows is the rush, the dizzying pleasure that leaves his limbs completely loose and his mind blank.  

Keith’s not sure how long it takes for him to gather up his senses again, but by the time he does, he’s being held in Shiro’s arms and having his hair caressed by Shiro’s flesh hand, his own arms loosely wrapped around Shiro in return. Keith vaguely registers that Shiro has taken off his pants completely now, but still has the top half of his suit on, Keith’s face pressed against his jacket.

“Hey,” he murmurs into the fabric, his voice coming out hoarse and cracking.

“Hey,” Shiro says, moving to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I think you blacked out there for a while. How are you feeling?”

“ _ Amazing _ ,” Keith sighs, pulling Shiro closer in his arms. “It’s like I’m floating.”

“That’s good,” Shiro says, never ceasing in his stroking of Keith’s hair. “Do you think you’ll be fine if I go get a washcloth? Maybe get out of the rest of my clothes? This was fun, but it’s getting a bit uncomfortable.” He chuckles.

Keith snorts. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Shiro nods, giving his head one last sweet kiss, before leaving to go to their ensuite bathroom. Keith busies himself with tracing the patterns of their ceiling with his eyes, still feeling a bit out of it but in the best way possible. He has no urge to get up or do anything right now. He’s completely at peace and content with having Shiro take care of everything.

Shiro returns some time later, now completely bare, with a washcloth, and he proceeds to wipe all the slick Keith’s produced off his legs and belly. It’s only as he moves to clean out Keith’s hole from his own spunk that Keith suddenly sits up, placing a hand on Shiro’s arm.

He barely even has time to realize what he’s doing before he says, almost panicked, “No. Let it be.”

Shiro blinks, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. “Okay,” he says. He seems to hesitate, licking his lips momentarily and averting his eyes.  “Does that mean you meant what you said?” he says, his voice coming out almost wavering.

“What?” Keith asks, confused.

“What you said,” Shiro says. “About…about a baby.”

And it’s then that the words he uttered in the heights of pleasure come flooding back into Keith’s mind, and his face immediately begins to burn in humiliation. “Oh God, I said that didn’t I?”

“So you didn’t mean it?” Shiro says, moving to sit by Keith on their bed, gently searching his eyes. The look on his face is tender and kind, but Keith can also see that there is a sad edge to it. Almost like disappointment.

And because of that, Keith can’t bring himself to even attempt to lie or dodge the question. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I know we haven’t really talked about it or anything, but I’ve spent so much time with Lance and Allura’s kids in the past weeks, and…I’ve kind of started wondering what it might be like. To have kids, to have a proper family, with you. And I guess it just…came out, in the heat of the moment.”

“Hmm,” Shiro hums, moving to smooth Keith’s hair down. “I guess we should talk about it then.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, reaching out his hand to grab a hold of Shiro’s, squeezing it. “But not right now. I’m too tired, and I just want you to hold me and sleep.”

“I can do that,” Shiro says, standing up. “It’s a good thing we have a bedspread though. We made quite the mess, and I really don’t feel like changing the sheets right now.”

Keith blushes a little, unable to stop his eyes from looking down at the way the bedspread beneath him is practically soaked with various different fluids. It’s not the first time he’s ever squirted like that, and he knows Shiro likes it, but it can be troublesome in situations like these.

“I knew we got that thing for a reason,” he says, managing a grin.

They remove the bedspread to find that their actual sheets have thankfully been spared, and settle under the covers together, gently and slowly, holding and caressing each other, still completely bare against one another. But Keith prefers it in situations like this. It’s so much more intimate, and feels like a proper way to end this night, in the way both of them get to relish in skin-to-skin contact. After all, he didn’t really get to have that yet, as hot as Shiro fucking him in his suit was.

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro says softly into the darkness of the room, just before Keith’s about to fall asleep, kissing his forehead. “And I want you to know, I would love to have a family with you, if you feel like you’re ready for it.”

“I love you too, Takashi,” Keith murmurs sleepily, tucking himself further into Shiro’s chest, letting himself be lulled to sleep by Shiro’s warmth, the soothing way he breathes and the even beating of his heart.

They’ll have much to talk about tomorrow, after all.


End file.
